


Mennyt maailma

by teapertti



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: "Oliko hänen pakko lähteä?" kuulin hänen mutisevan kyynelten keskeltä tuskin korvin kuultavalla äänellä. Niin, millaista minun elämäni olisi nyt jos hän ei olisi lähtenyt? Olisimmeko me kaikki onnellisempia? Ehkä Sayakakin muistuttaisi enemmän niitä mainoksien hymyileviä lapsia, jotka leikkivät ja puuhailivat yhdessä perheenjäsenten kanssa. Ehkä hän edelleen istuisi isänsä seurassa kun tämä soitti heidän flyygelillään.





	

Kartano näytti silmiini samalta kuin aina. Kyseessä oli Ootorin perheen tyylikäs ja hyvällä maulla toteutettu koti, jossa teoriassa voisi asua useampi perhe ilman, että he kokisivat jakavansa saman asunnon. Autoja oli pihaan kertynyt jo monta, tunnistin niistä sekä kaksoisveljeni että sisareni menopelin. Oman autoni takaovi kävi, Sayaka astui ulos ja lähti kulkemaan kohti pääovea. Tuuli tarttui hänen pitkiin tummiin hiuksiinsa ja hänen ruudulliseen takkinsa. Vaimoni istui hetken paikoillaan, tuijottaen kohti kartanoa (tai ehkä sittenkin kaukaisuutta?) Hän kääntyi sitten katsomaan minua ja sanoi:

"Mennään." Minuun iski äkkiä verraton halu olla menemättä, jäädä autoon istumaan ja katselemaan valkoista kartanoa ja mustia autoja ja Sayakan loittonemista. Jäädä siihen yhdessä vaimoni kanssa. En vastannut mitään ja silmäni viipyilivät hetken edessä avautuvassa maisemassa, silmäkulmastani näin vaimoni muuttuvan aavistuksen verran kärsimättömäksi ja avasin auton oven. Me kävelimme rinnakkain soratiellä, Sayaka oli jo ehtinyt kiivetä kuistin portaat ylös. Siellä oli vastassa kivikasvoinen hovimestari (uusi tälläkin kertaa) ja ovesta hiipi ulos aavistus musiikista.

"Katto on remontoitu", Haruhi sanoi minulle ja osoitti sormellaan jonnekin yläviistoon. Minä en olisi huomannut tuollaista yksityiskohtaa, mutta toisaalta en ollut käynyt täällä lukiovuosieni jälkeen läheskään yhtä usein kuin hän. Sayaka oli pysähtynyt ovelle odottamaan meitä. Saavutettuamme kuistin hovimestari kumarsi ja ohjasi meidät sisään. Kyoyan vaimo saapui meitä vastaan ja kumarsi hänkin, kehotti meitä ottamaan shamppanjaa. Sayakaan hän vilkaisi vaivautuneesti. Olin ymmärtänyt että hän oli niitä naisia jotka eivät oikeastaan pitäneet lapsista ja hankkivat niitä tällaisissa perheissä vain siksi että suvun yritysdynastialle muodostuisi oma, luonnollinen jatkumonsa.

Kyoya istui salongissa vierellään toinen mies, jota en tuntenut. Hänen toisella puolellaan istui nuorempi sisareni, ilomielinen, kovasti äitiäni muistuttava nainen jonka cocktail-mekko koostui tänään lukuisista paljeteista. Hän nojasi päätään käteensä näyttäen ehkä jopa teennäisen ikävystyneeltä, ollen liian nuori niin sanottujen aikuisten joukkoon mutta liian vanha oikeasti nuorien joukkoon. Mutta silti hänet kutsuttiin, koska hän oli minun ja Kaorun sisar. Hänen kuohuviinilasinsa oli tyhjä ja kallellaan hänen kädessään. Minä nyökkäsin hänelle kun astuimme sisään, hän hymyili suupielestään ja nyökkäsi takaisin.

En ollut ennen huomannut, että ison huoneen perällä oli musta flyygeli. Vai oliko se tuotu sinne myöhemmin? Ootoreilla saattaisi hyvinkin olla erillinen flyygelihuone. Sen eteen asetellulla penkillä, selin flyygeliin päin istui kaksoseni Kaoru. Hän ja sisareni tulivat usein yhdessä juhliin, pyrkien välttämään sitä tietyllä tavalla alentavaa tilannetta jossa he ilmestyisivät oven taakse yksin. Tässä maailmassa etiketti oli hyvissä voimissa, ja illalliskutsuille oli toivottavaa ilmestyä joko aviopuolison tai korkeintaan kihlatun kanssa – niinpä moni saapui yksin tai jätti kokonaan tulematta.

Kaoru katsahti meihin ja heilautti kättään. Sayakan ilme kirkastui, hän oli aina pitänyt veljestäni enemmän kuin minusta. Me kohtasimme toisemme sen sohvan vieressä, jolla Kyoya istui (tervehdin häntä koskemalla hänen olkaansa ja vaihdoimme tuttavallisen katseen), Kaoru tervehti ensi Sayakaa ja Haruhia ja lopuksi minua, ikään kuin todisteena että emme olleet enää kiinni toisissamme kuin silloin joskus, ja samalla siitä että kaksoset eivät tarvinneet sanoja tiedostaakseen toisen läsnäolon. Sayaka kumartui Kaorun puoleen ja sanoi jotakin matalaan ääneen, he kummatkin hymyilevät merkitsevästi.

Tavallaan kadehdin veljeäni että hän on onnistunut lähentymään tuon tytön kanssa joka nykyään oli virallisestikin minun tytärpuoleni. Hän oli selvästi äitinsä näköinen (monet tuntemattomat varmaan ensi silmäyksellä luulivat että hän oli minun ja Haruhin), ja puoliksi eurooppalaistaustaisesta isästä muistutti lähinnä vain hänen pitkä ja suora nenän muotonsa, johon ihmiset yleensä kiinnittivät nopeasti huomionsa. Hän oli pitkä ikäisekseen, ja siksi pitkähihainen tummansininen mekko jossa oli valkoinen peter pan-kaulus tuntui aavistuksen verran lapsenomaiselta hänen yllään, vaikka lapsi hän yhä olikin, kaksitoistavuotias. En ollut tavannut Sayakaa useinkaan silloin kun hän oli vielä pikkutyttö, enkä tiennyt oliko hän jo syntyjään tuolla tavalla hiljainen ja asioiden suhteen epäileväinen vai oliko isän kuolema ja äidin eristäytyminen lopullisesti muovannut hänestä tytön joka pelkäsi neuroottisesti isoja koiria ja kaupunkien katuja kansoittavia puluja.

Jos jätämme huomiotta kaikki kurjat tarinat joita yleisesti liitetään isä- ja tytärpuoliin, ehkä kohtaaminen Kaorun ja Sayakan välillä oli luonnollisempi myös siksi, että veljelläni oli oma lapsi, tosin avioliiton ulkopuolella syntynyt. Kaoru ja Hitoshi kävivät luonamme syömässä joka toinen perjantai ja he viettivät muutenkin paljon aikaa yhdessä vaikka poika asuikin äitinsä luona. Hän oli kymmenen ja hänestä tuli silmissäni vuosi vuodelta helpommin lähestyttävämpi ja älykkäämpi. Solmittuamme avioliiton pari vuotta sitten olin ehdottanut Haruhille, että voisimme harkita perheeseen vielä toista lasta. Hän oli muuttunut asiasta kiusaantuneeksi ja esittänyt kysymyksen iästämme (vaikka emme olleet vielä edes neljääkymmentä) ja todennut sitten, ettei uskonut elämäntilanteemme enää sallivan moista. Ymmärsin hänen vastahakoisuuttaan: Sayakalle ei oltu suotu helppoa elämää, ja hänen oli varmaan vaikea ajatella että toisen lapsen osa olisi yhtään sen armollisempi. Mutta minä tunsin asiasta selittämätöntä katkeruutta, muistan monesti katselleeni hänen pillerilevyään keittiön pöydällä ja huomasin toivovani, että hän kaikessa täsmällisyydessäänkin unohtaisi ottaa ne joskus.

Kyoya ja se tuntematon mies vilkaisevat meihin, tai ehkä enemmänkin Haruhiin, luulisin.

"On siis totta, että nainen käyttää yhä entisen aviomiehensä sukunimeä? Kuinka erikoista", mies sanoi ilman turhaa hienotunteisuutta, vähän liian kovaan ääneen. Kyoya paransi silmälasiensa asentoa.

"No jaa, Suohien nimellä on vaikutusvaltaa, olisin itse tehnyt samoin hänen osassaan."

"Ja Tamakihan oli aikamoinen _persoona_ , sääli että menetimme hänet", tuntematon mies totesi. Hän äänsi sanat oudosti, paikansin murteen johonkin pohjoissaarille. Hän oli niitä perinteisesti ajattelevia, joiden mielestä perhesuhteissa oli kyse ainoastaan vallasta. Heidän mielestään Suohin imperiumin kuolleen perijän lesken oli ollut typerää mennä uudelleen naimisiin jonkun vähemmän rikkaan kanssa ja rikkoa näin siteensä upporikkaaseen appeensa.

Saimme oikeastaan joka lokakuussa kutsun näihin juhliin, jossa Kyoyan talouden lukuisat kokit valmistivat erilaisia ruokalajeja kauden satotuotteista ja tuoreista kaloista. Useimpina vuonna emme viitsineet mennä, minä, Kaoru ja Haruhi, sillä ajankohta toi mieleen sen onnettoman tapahtumasarjan joka johti Tamakin kuolemaan. Hän oli juurikin näissä juhlissa kuusi vuotta sitten tavannut nuoren miehen, jonka perheellä oli paljon varoja lentoteollisuudessa. Mies, jonka nimi oli jo kadonnut mielestäni, oli harrastelentäjä ja tahtonut tavata Tamakin liikeasioiden merkeissä pienkonekentällä. Sää ei ollut sinä päivänä parhain mahdollinen, ja kukaan ei tiedä kumman idea kohtalokas lentoretki oli ollut. Se tiedetään, että he olivat lähteneet lentoajelulle marraskuisena päivänä jollain miehen pienkoneista, ja tämä oli epäonnistunut laskeutumisessa jossain Nagatan lähistöllä. Kone oli syttynyt tuleen ja kummastakin matkustajasta oli lopulta löytynyt vain palaneet jäänteet.

En tavannut Haruhia tai Sayakaa melkeinpä ollenkaan Tamakin kuolemaa seuraavina kahtena vuonna, hautajaisia tietysti lukuun ottamatta. Haruhi oli kertonut myöhemmin että hautajaisten järjestely oli ollut jatkuvaa riitelyä hänen ja miehen muun perheen välillä, ja lopulta hän oli voimattomuudessaan antanut periksi ja katsonut vierestä, kun suku järjesti typerät, prameat länsimaalaistyyliset hautajaiset. Muut suvun naiset olivat pukeutuneet mekkoihin ja teennäisiin suruhuntuihin, Haruhi hautajaiskimonoon. Vieraat eivät olleet tienneet, odotettiinko heiltä perinteistä vai modernia pukeutumista.

Otin Haruhiin omatoimisesti yhteyttä vasta hänen miehensä toisen kuolinpäivän tienoilla. Ei minulla silloin ollut mitään taka-ajatuksia – hän ja Tamaki olivat lähimmät ystäväni sisarusteni jälkeen. Puhelua soittaessani mieleeni tuli kuitenkin asia, jossa tarvitsisin hänen kaltaisena pätevän lakinaisen neuvoja, ja siksi kutsuin hänet illalliselle. Tapaaminen sujui ilman ihmeellisyyksiä, mutta hän viipyi myöhään puhumassa kanssani menneistä ajoista. Kun puhe kääntyi omaan silppuiseen parisuhdehistoriaani, sanoin hänelle puoliksi piloillani, ettei kaipuuni häntä kohtaan ollut täysin kadonnut koskaan. Hän kuunteli puhettani pyörittelen viinitilkkaa suuressa lasissa, jalat koukussa nojatuolin käsinojaa vasten.

"Ehkä minunkin elämääni mahtuisi muutakin kuin työ", hän totesi lopulta ja katsoi minuun silmät kiiluen. Ja me tiesimme että minun pitkällinen intohimoni löysi vihdoin paikkansa hänen epätoivossaan, 17-vuotias minäni kaikessa itsekkyydessään ja häpeilemättömyydessään nosti päätään kun suutelimme, enkä oikeastaan enää välittänyt siitä mikä on meidän menneisyytemme ja kenelle olemme vastuussa teoistamme.

Rakastelimme sinä yönä, ensin kiihkeästi, sitten hapuilevammin, kunnes tunsin kuinka hän jähmettyi sylissäni ja siirsi hiestä liukkaan käsivarteni syrjään hellästi mutta jämäkästi. Katsoin silmäkulmasta kun hänen alaston vartalonsa nousi ja hänen ihonsa loisti kalpeana huoneen hämäryydessä. Mieleni oli niin hänen läheisyydestään niin sumentunut etten havahtunut ennen kuin kuulin ulko-oven käyvän, ja tajusin että hän oli poissa. Vielä tänäkin päivänä muistan hänen olleen sinä yönä jotenkin erilainen kuin koskaan muulloin. Hän oli takertunut minuun tiukasti kuin olisin kaikki mitä hänellä tässä maailmassa oli.

Hänestä ei viikkoon kuulunut hiiskaustakaan, ja tajusin kyllä että Haruhi oli varmaan alkanut katua tuohon huumaan antautumistaan. Mutta tasan viikon kuluttua tapaamisestamme hän lähetti minulle lyhyen kutsun kotiinsa, tai siis siihen mikä oli ollut hänen ja Tamakin koti ennen. Söimme yhdessä yksinkertaisen aterian (olin jo unohtanut kuinka hyvä ruuanlaittaja hän oikeastaan oli, Tamakin kuoleman myötä hän ei enää huolinut taloudenhoitajien ruokia) ja Haruhi puhui heistä kahdesta, hänestä ja Sayakasta, miten he eivät enää kestäisi tuhoutuneita ihmissuhteita tai ihmisiä, jotka eivät ymmärtäneet heidän tilannettaan. Sen päätteeksi hän pyysi minua jäämään, kuivan asialliseen tapaansa, lohdutukseksi ja tueksi.

Olimme sen viikonlopun tiiviisti yhdessä, niin että päiväksikin eroaminen hänestä alkoi tuntua minusta tuskalliselta. Sayaka saapui sunnuntai-iltana isoisänsä luota ja katsoi ruokasalissa minuun osin kummastuneena ja osin välinpitämättömänä.

"Sinä olet tavannut Hikarun. Hän on rakastajani nyt", Haruhi selitti tyttärelleen, käyttäen kahdeksanvuotiaalle turhan monimutkaista konseptia "rakastaja" (ei kuitenkaan "rakastettu") ja olettamalla että hän tajuaa kun tajuaa, olihan hän äitinsä tavoin pikkuvanha mutta isänsä tavoin herkkä. Mutta rakastaja muuttui puolentoista vuoden päästä aviomieheksi, järjestely johon omat vanhempani niin kuin minä itsekin olimme loppujen lopuksi tyytyväisiä.

"Onnellista avioliittoa parempi asia on ainoastaan kaksi onnellista avioliittoa", veljeni oli sanonut morsiamelleni pienessä hääjuhlassamme, ja kas, voi olla että hänen sanassaan piili jonkinlainen totuuskin.

Salongin ovesta saapui hiljalleen lisää ihmisiä, ja näin jonkun jo tähyävän ruokasalin suuntaan. Honey vaimoineen saapui sisään, sen jälkeen Mori ja hänen vaimonsa. Kukaan ei olisi 20 vuotta sitten uskonut, että Honey olisi meistä se, joka oli ennen neljääkymmentä ollut kolmesti naimisissa. Kaksi naisista oli kaiken lisäksi ulkomaalaisia. Hänen tämänhetkinen vaimonsa oli kiinalainen näyttelijätär, miestään pitempi ja kymmenen vuotta nuorempi, nainen joka puheidensa mukaan halusi olla Kiinan kansantasavallan oma Marilyn Monroe (vaikka kiinalaisen suussa nimi muuttuikin vain äänteiden sekamelskaksi). Hän puhui miehensä kanssa englantia pröystäilläkseen enkä oikein koskaan jaksanut uskoa, että meistä voisi tulla ystäviä. Honeystakin olin alkanut pitää yhä vähemmän mitä vanhemmiksi tulimme.

Kiinalainen toi eloa salonkiin, rouva Ootori ilmoitti että ruoka olisi valmiina tarjoiltavaksi puolen tunnin päästä kadoten sitten ruokasaliin, en tiedä kuuliko kovin moni edes hänen ilmoitustaan. Nainen, jonka oletin olevan Tamakista puhuneen miehen vaimo, halusi jutella Haruhille. Hän kehui ystävällisesti Sayakaa, joka vetäytyi aavistuksen veran kauemmaksi. En tuntenut mitään halua keskustella kenenkään kanssa, paitsi ehkä Morin joka ei avaisi suutaan muuten kuin tositilanteessa. Aloinkin hivuttautua heitä kohden ja toivoin, ettei minua pysäytettäisi juttelemaan. Ohimenevä palvelija tyrkkäsi käteeni uuden shampanjalasin.

Kiinan kansantasavallan Marilyn Monroe ilmoitti kovaan ääneen ryhtyvänsä soittamaan flyygeliä. Hänen kappalevalintansa olisi Chopinin sonaatti numero kaksi. Todellinen tiikeriäidin tytär, hymähdin itsekseni ja nyökkäsin Morille ja tämän vaimolle tervehdykseksi. Huomasin että pariskunnan vanavedessä oli tullut myös heidän 8-vuotias poikansa, joka kurkisteli ujona äitinsä takaa. Flyygeli alkoi soida, ja minun oli pakko todeta että kiinalainen oli oikeasti hyvä. Morin katse kääntyi naiseen ensi sävelien raikuessa soittimesta. Näin kuinka Sayaka säpsähti ja hänen katseensa lukittui soittajaan. Hitaasti hän nousi ylös ja kulki muutaman askeleen flyygelin luokse. Hän seisoi soittimen vieressä kuin suolapatsas, lumoutuneena sormien liikkeistä ja pianon sävelistä.

Sitten muistin sen: Tamaki oli ollut erinomainen pianonsoittaja, ja hän toisinaan soitti tätä samaista kappaletta. Asunnossa, jonne olimme muuttaneet Haruhin ja Sayakan kanssa heti häiden jälkeen, oli olohuoneessa kolme valokuvaa. Lipaston päällä oli Haruhin ensimmäinen hääkuva, jossa hän ja Tamaki olivat länsimaisissa vaatteissa jossain päin Yhdysvaltoja, en tarkalleen muista missä. Sen vieressä oli kuva perheen valkoisesta flyygelistä. Viisivuotias Sayaka katsoo kameraan ja istuu isänsä vieressä penkillä, ja isä on keskittynyt soittamiseen, hänen otsahiuksensa ovat valahtaneet pingottuneille kasvoille. Minä en usein katsonut niitä kuvia, koska ne kertoivat maailmasta johon minä en kuulunut. Lipaston yläpuolelle Haruhi oli ripustanut meidän hääkuvamme, jossa me olimme perinteisissä asuissa ja vakavan näköisinä. Joku vieras oli kerran katsonut asetelmaa ja sanonut että lipaston päällä oli nuorenparin kuva ja sen yläpuolella kahden aikuisen.

Näin äkkiä vaimoni nojaamassa kyynärpäillään sohvan käsinojaan, kapea varsi taitettuna ja sormet haudattuina lyhyeen polkkatukkaan joka hänellä oli ollut viime vuodet. Kyoya oli asettanut kätensä lepäämään hänen käsivarrelleen; ele ärsytti minua suunnattomasti. Kun lähestyin heitä, huomasin Haruhin itkevän, hänen ruumiinsa tärisi erityisesti käsien kohdalta. Kiedoin käsivarteni hänen olkansa ympäri enkä kysynyt mitään, sillä tiesin kyllä.

"Oliko hänen pakko lähteä?" kuulin hänen mutisevan kyynelten keskeltä tuskin korvin kuultavalla äänellä. Niin, millaista minun elämäni olisi nyt jos hän ei olisi lähtenyt? Olisimmeko me kaikki onnellisempia? Ehkä Sayakakin muistuttaisi enemmän niitä mainoksien hymyileviä lapsia, jotka leikkivät ja puuhailivat yhdessä perheenjäsenten kanssa. Ehkä hän edelleen istuisi isänsä seurassa kun tämä soitti heidän flyygelillään.

Katsoin musiikin pauhun keskellä selkä suorassa soittavaa kiharatukkaista naista. Hän oli kahdesti eronneen miehensä kolmas vaimo. Ajatteliko hän koskaan sitä ensimmäistä, lyhytkestoista nuoruudenrakkautta tai sitä toista, Honeyn vanhempien järjestämää perijätärtä? Vaikka tiesin että Haruhi oli päättänyt mennä kanssani naimisiin koska hän todella arvioi sen olevan paras vaihtoehto meille kaikille, niin jossain sisälläni en voinut estää itseäni ajattelematta, että elin perheessä jossa äiti oli jonkun muun puoliso ja jossa lapsi oli jonkun muun tytär. Eikä edes kenen tahansa, vaan läheisen ja rakkaan ystäväni. Minä en koskaan tulisi kasvattamaan lasta, jolla oli minun nimeni tai minun nenäni.

Haruhi kaivoi pikkumustansa taskusta nenäliinan ja kuivasi kyyneleensä nopeasti. Kiinalainen lopetti kappaleensa teatraaliseen sävyyn. Sayaka suoristi selkänsä ja alkoi taputtaa, muut yhtyivät aplodeihin. Minä puristin vaimoni olkapäitä ja hän antoi kätensä levätä omani päällä hetken, kuin muistuttaakseen itselleen ettei hän ollut niin yksin kuin saattoi kuvitella.

Rouva Ootori työnsi ruokasalin ovet auki ja pyysi vieraita astumaan sisään. Hänen äänensä, joka oli tavallisesti miellyttävä ja pehmeä, oli nyt terävä ja se leikkasi läpi koko salongin jossa pianokappaleen nostattamat tunteet olivat yhä ilmassa paksuina kuin savu. Se oli ääni jolla oli vuosisatojen ajan komenneltu palveluväkeä ja osoitettu, kuka todella piti talouden ohjia käsissään. Kukaan ei epäröinyt noudattaa käskyä.

Oli myöhäinen ilta kun saavuimme lopulta kotiin. Saattelin Sayakan huoneeseensa. Päätin tieten tahtoen mennä kynnyksen yli huoneeseen sisään, sillä varsinkin ennen muuttoa olin vältellyt hänen huonettaan ikään kuin olisin jonkin kiellon alaisena. Huone oli hämärästi valaistu ja seinille oli teipattu taideterapiassa piirrettyjä kuvia. Ne yleensä esittivät omituisia, vääristyneitä kasvoja; päivänvalossa kirkkaat värit loivat häiritsevän kontrastin helmenharmaiden seinien kanssa. Jäin seisomaan oviaukkoon ja lyhyen hiljaisuuden jälkeen kysyin häneltä, oliko hän viihtynyt juhlissa. Hän katseli minua hetken aikaa (aivan kuin kysymyksessä olisi ollut jotain sopimatonta) ja vastasi sitten:

"Oli mukavaa että se kiinalaisnainen soitti sitä flyygeliä." Ajatellessaan Haruhin reaktiota olisin kuvitellut, että kokemus oli ollut hänelle yhtälailla tuskallinen. Mutta Sayaka oli todella ollut vain kuuden kun hänen isänsä kuoli, ja ehkä nyt, toisen kuuden vuoden jälkeen, hän ei enää muistakaan isästä paljoa ja flyygelin sointi toi hänelle muistoja ajasta, jota ei enää saisi takaisin. Havahduin ajatukseen, että Sayakan aikuisuudessa minä saatoin olla ainoa isä, josta hän pystyisi kertomaan tapaamilleen ihmisille.

"Hyvää yötä", sanoin ja käännyin lähteäkseni.

"Hyvää yötä", Sayaka vastasi.

Suuntasin makuuhuoneeseen ja löysin vaimoni futonilta lukemasta kirjaa. Emme useinkaan heränneet samaan aikaan, ja hän usein meni nukkumaankin paljon myöhemmin kuin minä, vaativan työnsä takia. Sisareni totesi minulle kerran, että hän oli nainen joka loppujen lopuksi rakasti työtään enemmän kuin ketään ihmistä. Mutta meillä olisi aikaa toisillemme sitten joskus, vaikka eihän mikään tietenkään ollut varmaa. Sayakasta minä oikeastaan olin huolissani. Asetuttuani Haruhin vierelle hän laski lukemisensa. Katselin häntä hapsottavissa hiuksissa, silmälaseissa ja jo parhaat päivänsä nähneessä pitsiyöpaidassa. Sydämeni tulvahti täyteen rakkautta, ja vedin hänet lähelleni ja hautasin kasvoni hänen hiuksiinsa. Olihan hän varoittanut, että rikkinäiseen perheeseen olisi vaikea liittyä, ja minä olin luvannut silti yrittää.

"Rakkaani", hän sanoi ja painautui tiukemmin syliini.

**Author's Note:**

> Vasta kirjoitettuani koko tarinan valmiiksi tajusin, että tämähän on vain versio "tapa OTP:si tielle tullut ärsyttävä tyyppi jotta he pääsisivät yhteen" -tropesta.


End file.
